Had Me Hello
by DetectiveSwanQueen20
Summary: This is my first story so please be gentle with reviews and also if you guys want me to continue it, I will. I will also add Regina if my SwanQueen readers want me to.


Just when Emma Swan was gonna give up hope on adopted,being Captain Olivia Benson and Lieutenant Elliot Stabler of Manhattan Special Victims Unit decided to take a chance on her. Emma learns what being loved by family means.

If there was something that Emma Swan hated it was moving from place to place. At only twelve years old she had been in at least sixteen different foster homes and group homes combined, each one worse than the last. The worst part of the homes were the foster parents. They never cared about her. She was nothing more to them than a meal ticket.

The current foster home she was in had a total of thirteen other kids besides her, her foster parents decided that they couldn't take care of her anymore and that is when Emma's caseworker was called. She came the very next day.

The woman smiled upon seeing Emma."Hey Emma,how are you?"she asked kindly

Emma gave the woman a long glare at the ridiculous question. "How do you think? I'm going to a new foster home and nobody wants me!"

Kaylyn looked at Emma sadly. "Well guess what, Emma? I found a potential home and word on the street is that they are looking to adopt."

Emma looks up at her in surprise and says, "Are you serious?"

Kaylyn nods happily, " Yeah come on let's go meet them! They live in New York!"

Emma looks at her silently trying to figure out if she is lying. Emma has a superpower; she can always tell if someone is lying. When she sees that Kaylyn is telling the truth, she nods her head and gets into the car.

For most of the car ride Emma thinks about her life and how she ended up in foster care in the first place. She blames her birth parents for leaving her when she was a baby and she blames the couple who adopted her but gave her back when they had their own baby when she was 3. She secretly hoped that this foster home is the one and they keep her.

She looks over at Kaylyn beside her in the driver's seat and asks, "Hey Kay, what are my foster parents like? "

Kaylyn glances at Emma before turning back to the road. "Your foster parents names are Olivia and Elliot Stabler. She is a Lieutenant of the NYPD's Special Victims Unit and he is a Sargent there and they also have a little boy named Noah. He's three years old. They adopted him too."

Emma's eyes widened in shock when she hears her foster mom and dad are cops and she is gonna have a little brother. "Are you sure they're nice?" Emma asks. She's a little scared, she is so used to being mistreated at her past foster homes.

Kaylyn nods her head. "yes they are very nice. They always wanted kids but she couldn't have any of her own biologically so, they decided to adopt." Kaylyn replied as they came to a stop at the airport.

Emma watched a plane flying up into the sky with wide eyes. "We're going on an airplane?!" Emma squealed in excitement as she jumped up and down in the seat.

Kaylyn giggled as they climbed out of the car. She liked seeing Emma so happy. " How do you think we're getting to New York from Boston, Emma? Of course we're flying, silly!" she replied as she got Emma's bags out of the trunk of the car. She and Emma walked to the entrance of the airport then stepped inside. Emma was giddy with happiness. Someone finally wants to keep her and love her forever. As Emma walked through the airport, she looked around in amazement because she has never been in an airport before. Emma looks towards the planes taking off and landing in the airport Kaylyn and Emma walked in to the airstrip, Emma face lit up like a child on Christmas! There were different kinds of people who were waiting for their flights, men women and children. Families of all different sizes are there. Emma looks around in awe and excitement.

"Flight 1991A to New York now boarding'' the spokesperson said on the intercom and Emma got really nervous because she has never flown on a plane before. Kaylyn says "come on Emma let's go to your forever home." Emma grabbed Kaylyn's hand and they both boarded the plane.

* * *

Olivia & Elliot Stabler's

Home 1146 east 14st Manhattan New York

* * *

Olivia Stabler paced nervously her around her apartment as she waited for her new foster daughter to arrive. Elliot Stabler her best friend for 12 years and her husband for 3, watched her pace back and forth from his seat on the couch."Olivia, he said,furrowing his eyebrows worriedly " come and sit down before you make a hole in the carpet." Olivia looked up to see his worried eyes looking at her and said, "I am sorry. I can't help it. What if she hates us? What if she is mean to Noah?"

Noah looked up at the mention of his name. "Mama Mama", he said he could sense his mom was upset and reached out for her to hold him. Olivia bent down and picked him up putting him on her hip." I'm sorry Noah I am just worried about your sister coming today, " Noah puts his little hands on both her cheeks and says "sissy coming mama?" he asks. Olivia replies back with a smile"yes your big sister is coming today" kissing his chubby cheek.

There is a knock at the door. Olivia jumps up from the couch and practically ran to the door with Noah on her hip. " She is here",she squeals happily as she goes to open the door to let Emma and Kaylyn inside

* * *

Emma looks around nervously biting her nails as she walks inside the big apartment and sees her adoptive parents looking at her expectantly. Her foster mom walks toward her first with her brother on her hip then her father follows right behind her. Her mom talks first "Hi Emma I'm Olivia your mom and this is Elliot your dad," she points to the man next to her,;who is smiling and waving at her "and this is Noah your brother" she adds as she bounces him on her hip,"Noah can you say hi to Emma?" Noah waves his little hand and says shyly" Hi Emma" Emma waves back just as shy and says "Hi Noah." Kaylyn smiles gently Emma. " See Emma? They love you so much already and they just met you." Emma looks up from playing with Noah at Kaylyn,"I don't know, maybe you're right Kaylyn." Olivia smiled with unshed tears, when she saw Emma and Noah interacting with each other. She didn't think this would work out so well!


End file.
